


Gomez will Never Miss a Game

by bizarreonline



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gomez is a supportive parent, We live in a magical world where Harry gets a good childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarreonline/pseuds/bizarreonline
Summary: My friend saw a post online about Harry being adopted by the Addams family. Considering how amazing and supportive Gomez and Morticia are of their children, it would be expected that their love would extend to Harry.In this scenario Gomez keeps breaking into Hogwarts grounds so that he can watch Harry's quidditch matches. No one is really sure how he keeps doing it, but Harry is just happy to see his dad.I just want our boy to be happy.
Relationships: Gomez Addams & Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 515





	Gomez will Never Miss a Game

"Mr. Addams, please!" Professor McGonagall tried to reason, from what Harry could hear.  
Harry loved his parents and siblings dearly. They took him in as a baby after the Dursley's left him at the orphanage. They took care of him when no one else wanted him. his parents treated him just like their biological kids. They accepted and helped Sirius when he escaped Azkaban and gave Remus a place to stay, because they knew how much the men meant to Harry.  
"How's that fool keep breaking into school grounds?" Professor Snape sneered from the bleachers.  
He loved his parents and they loved him. But, much to Harry's embarrassment, that meant his dad, Gomez Addams, never missed his son's quidditch match. Even if that meant sneaking onto Hogwarts grounds to cheer his boy on.  
Embarrassed as he may be, it doesn't stop Harry from smiling while chasing the snitch as he hears his dad's scream,  
"Go, son, go! You've got it, Harry!"  
No one is really sure how Mr. Addams keeps getting in, but Harry's sure he probably got some help from what is left of the Marauders.  
To Harry, it doesn't really matter as long as no one every finds a way to stop his dad from always being there.  
Considering the strength of love within the Addams' family, Harry'd bet he'll never have to worry about anyone getting between Gomez Addams and his son.


End file.
